World 5!
World 5! '( ワールド 5! Waarudo Faibu!) is the second fanmade anime by Curewolfy11. Plot World 5! episodes Sekaiiro Academy, an elite girls only school where girls are gathered from around the world. They're all signed up to train for one thing: saving the world. This school was built centuries ago, and lots of heroines in the world are from the academy. However, this year will be different, as told by a prophecy. ''It is said that a dark force is released from the inside the school and at the same time, five special students will be in the same room, and they are the ones who will defeat the darkness. But who exactly are these students? Honda Megumi, an orphan and a new student from Japan, will find out the truth with her new friends. Together, they form the World 5! Characters World 5 '''Honda Megumi (本田 めぐみ'' Honda Megumi'') Megumi is a shy and quiet 14 year old girl and the main protagonist of this series. While she is quiet, she is quite cheerful and has a sense of leadership in the inside. Megumi is polite and has a formal speech pattern. She always worries that she might fail a task or making the others worry about her. She comes from Japan. Her alter ego is Sunrise Clover, and she holds the power of luck and blessings. Her main weapon is a Katana. Emily L. Johnson '(エミリ L. ジョンソン ''Emiri Eru Jonson) Emily is an overconfident and outgoing 14 year old girl. She is quite arrogant, but she knows how to use her powers wisely. Emily likes eating lots of junk-food and unhealthy snacks, but she likes to excersize frequently. She is quite violent whenever someone hurts her friends. She comes from the America. Her alter ego is '''Star Bright, and she holds the power of stars and justice. Her main weapon is a pistol. Fiammetta Romano '(フィアッメッタ ロマノ ''Fiammetta Romano) Fiammetta (a.k.a Fia) is a fiery and energetic 14 year old girl and the granddaughter of school's headmaster. She is quite emotional, and cries quite often. Fiammetta is a good cook and likes to eat deserts more than other food. She often get fights with her twin sister, Luciana. She comes from Italy. Her alter ego is '''Reborn Flare, and she holds the power of fire and passion. Her main weapon is a paintbrush. Melati Intan Kusumawati '(メラティ インタン クスマワティ Merati Intan Kusumawati'') Melati is a kind and soft 14 year old girl who acts like the 'big sister' in the team. She has a soft spot for anything cute. Melati is always sad whenever she hears the word 'sibling' due to something that happened in the past, and is also jealous that Fia has a sister. Most students thinks she's weird as she often chats with herself. She comes from Indonesia. Her alter ego is '''Eagle Earthquake and she holds the power of nature and strength. Her main weapon is a Keris. Alya Habib Iskandar Al-Fulan '(アリャ ハビブ イスカンダル アル-フラン ''Arya Habibu Isukandaru Aru-Furan) Alya is a stoic and smart 14 year old girl who likes to spend time alone. She is serious most of the time, but she smiles a little sometimes. Alya is always seen carrying books, from history books, story books, etc. She is usually calm in most situations, and will calm down her teammates if they panic. She comes from Egypt. Her alter ego is '''Desert Wind, '''and she holds the power of wind and calmness. Her main weapon is a spear. Supporting Characters (Students) '''Luciana Romano Luciana (a.k.a Lucia) is a quick-to-anger and stubborn 14 year old girl, who is Fiammetta's twin sister. While she argues with Fia all the time, they both care for each other, but they won't admit it. Lucia feels inferior to her sister who is stronger than her, despite the latter being overly emotional. She gets annoyed by Anabel's cheerfulness. Her alter ego is''' Reborn Light', and she holds the power of light. Like her sister, she comes from Italy. Her main weapon is a wand. '''Anabel Rodríguez Gómez' Anabel is a a cheerful and optimistic 17 year old girl, who is the cousin of Fiammetta and Luciana and senior. As her room is near to Luciana's, she often visits her, making the latter annoyed. Anabel is also a prankster, and some people are annoyed that her pranks are a little bit too far sometimes. Her alter ego is Passionate Spark, and she holds the power of electricity. She comes from Spain. Her main weapons are bow and arrows. Alissa Clarke Alissa is a polite yet cold 16 year old girl, who is Emily's cousin. She likes cooking, but her food is terrible, but no one has the courage to tell her that. She likes reading books, especially fantasy books, and gets along witth Luise because of this hobby. She was Anabel's childhood rival but they seem to get along now. Her current rival is Marianne. Her alter ego is Royal Ice, and she holds the power of ice. She comes from England. Her main weapons are crystals. Marianne Belrose Marianne (a.k.a. Anne) is a romantic and easy going 17 year old girl, who is Anabel's best friend and Alissa's rival. She fights with Alissa alot, but when needed, they can work together. Anne, like Anabel, likes pranks, but she doesn't take them too far. She is also a fashionista, and is always angry if her teammates aren't wearing good looking clothes. Her alter ego is Beautiful Rose, and she holds the power of flowers. She comes from France. Her main weapons are roses. Luise Becke Luise (a.k.a Lulu) is a strict and stubborn 14 year old girl, who is Julchen's younger sister. She is a hardworker and hates losing to anyone. Luise is a perfectionist, and blames the others if they do not suceed in a task. She likes reading books when she has the time, and is quite close with Alissa because of this hobby. Her alter ego is Powerful Thunder, and she holds the power of thunder and lightning. She comes from Germany. Her main weapons are bow and arrows. Julchen Becke Julchen is an arrogant and lazy 17 year old girl, who is Luise's older sister and are close friends with Marianne and Anabel. As she has an arrogant attitude, most of the other students and teachers are annoyed by her. Julchen is stubborn, like her sister, and attacks any enemies without thinking. She often gets into a lots of fights. Her alter ego is Powerful Bright, and like Emily, she holds the power of stars. She comes from Germany. Her main weapon is a spear. Zhang Xiulan Xiulan is a wise but light-hearted 18 year old girl, who is the oldest of the supporting characters. She stated that she is the 'sane' one in her team, as the other team members always fight with each other. Even though wise and smart, Xiulan can be gullible sometimes. She likes to hang out with the younger students, as she is annoyed by the students her age. Her alter ego is Bamboo Flare,'' and like Fiammetta, she holds the power of fire. She comes from China. Her main weapon is a dao. '''Verochka Aleksandrovna Ivanov' Verochka (a.k.a Vera) is a childish and simplistic 16 year old girl, who is Natalya's cousin and the younger cousin of a teacher, Ms. Valentyna. Her height makes her seem intimidating, even though she doesn't have the guts to hurt a fly. Verochka is scared of her own powers, and has a hard time controlling it. She has a collection of Matryoshkas in her room. Her alter ego is Winter Darkness, and she holds the power of shadows. She comes from Russia. Her main weapon is a gun. Natalya Artemovna Ivanoŭ Natalya is a quiet and stoic 14 year old girl, who is Verochka's cousin. Like her cousin, she seems to be very intimidating, but is very caring towards her cousins. Natalya often spaces out during conversations, and also likes talking to herself like Melati. She is very good in making strategies, and is the most intellegent member of her team. Her alter ego is Cold Ice, and like Alissa, she holds the powers of ice. She comes from Belarus. Her main weapon is a knife. Maya Tiara Kapoor ''' Maya is a lazy but kind 14 year old girl, who is later revealed to be one of Melati's lost siblings. She has a habit of eating durians atleast once a day. Maya has an interest in occult-related things, and likes to read ghost related books. She sleeps easily when in class, and gets scolded by the teachers many times. Her alter ego is '''Glory Sound, '''and she holds the power of sounds. She comes from Malaysia. Her main weapon is a rod. '''Melissa Wilson Melissa (a.k.a Mel) is a calm and mild-mannered 14 year old girl, who was Emily's childhood friend when she lived in America. She has an obsession with stuffed animals, particularly bunnies and bears. Melissa hates fighting and usually runs away from battle, but will use her powers when she really needs to. She can get sick easily, and is quite weak. Her alter ego is Maple Wind, and like Alya, she holds the power of winds. She comes from Canada. Her main weapon is a propeller. Supporting Characters (Teachers) Alessandro Romano ''' The headmaster of Sekaiiro Academy. He is the grandfather of Fiammetta and Luciana, and also comes from Italy. He is kind and likes joking with his granddaughters. His age is unknown. '''Valentyna Ivanovna Moroz The teacher of the "Cards" subject. She is Verochka's and Natalya's cousin. She is 25 years old. She is kind, but pessimistic and worries about other people, especially her cousin, a lot. Her alter ego is Field Rose, and her powers are flowers. Regine Schwarz The teacher of the "Harmony" subject. Regine, along with Beat, was the babysitter of Julchen and Luise. Regine is calm and composed, but sometimes, she is so calm, it takes a while for her to get the situation. She is often seen arguing with Beat. Her alter ego is Musical Sound, and her powers are sounds. Beat Hoffmann The teacher of the "Self-Defense" subject. Beat, along with Regine, was the babysitter of Julchen and Luise. Beat is stoic and overly-serious, but cares for the students and will risk his life to save them. He is often seen arguing with Regine. Antagonists Teams Students who share a dormitory must form a team. These are the known teams in this season: * World 5 '''- The main team in this series. The members are Honda Megumi of Japan, Emily L. Johnson of America, Fiammetta Romano of Italy, Melati Intan Kusumawati of Indonesia, and Alya Habib Iskandar Al-Fulan of Egypt. Honda Megumi is the leader. * '''United Warriors - A supporting team. The members are Luciana Romano of Italy, Luise Becke of Germany, Natalya Artemovna Ivanoŭ of Belarus, Maya Tiara Kapoor of Malaysia, and Melissa Wilson of Canada. Luciana Romano is the leader. * 'Passionate Girls '- A supporting team. The members are Anabel Rodriguez Gomez of Spain, Marianne Belrose of France, Julchen Becke of Germany, and two members with the names Amelia (from America) and Iryna (from Ukraine), Amelia and Iryna only appeared as cameos. Anabel Rodriguez Gomez is the leader. * 'Cold Hearts '- A supporting team. The members are Alissa Clarke of England, Verochka Aleksandrovna Ivanov of Russia, and three members with the names Hanabi (from Japan), Yun Seo (from Korea) and Fatma (from Turkey), Hanabi, Yun Seo and Fatma only appeared as cameos. Alissa Clarke is the leader. * 'Heart's Flower '- A supporting team. The only member who has made an appearance is Zhang Xiulan of China. However, she has mentioned her teammates to the others as Zofia of Poland, Inzhu of Kazakhstan, Thanh of Vietnam, and Malai of Thailand. Zofia is the leader. * 'Sekai '- A team from the ancient times, and the first team to be formed.. The members are Houjo Tsubomi of Japan, Alex T. Jones of America, Alessia Rizzo of Italy, Sinta Kasih Siregar of Indonesia, and Zakia Ahmad Hakim Al-Amin of Egypt. Houjou Tsubomi is the leader, and is the ancestor of Megumi. Category:Curewolfy11 Category:World 5! Category:Article stubs